Episode 43: A Horse Called Robbie
"A Horse Called Robbie" was originally released on February 21, 2011. Description In this monster of an episode, we discuss important topics that affect the lives of everyday Joes and Janes like yourself. Heck, it might also affect ordinary Toms, Dicks, Harrys, Lucys, Moniques and Reginalds, too. We don't know. They haven't heard it yet. Suggested Talking Points Juju Magic, Elizabeth Shue's Shoes, Occupied, Annual Compliments, Ladycats, Cheek Moustaches, Mini Marshmallow Justice, Justin Timberhorse Outline 02:11 - I have a brother that's twelve years older than me. He's a cool guy, but at times he's a dick. For example, at family get-togethers he likes to play this game where he flips me off when our mother isn't looking. I try to give back to him when I can, but it always seems like he has the upper hand. Could you please help me out by letting him know how much of a dick he is? -- Bitter Brother 04:06 - Is it wrong to have sex with a woman if she is slightly drunk and I'm fully sober. -- Jay 08:37 - Y - Sent in by Chris Player, from Yahoo Answers user Goob von Goob, who asks: How can I seduce my Babysitter? I am 16, My babysitter is 26 and has been single for a long time and is not particularly intelligent. Is there a way I can seduce her? Additional details: *My parents do not trust me. 12:42 - What is the proper etiquette when you walk into a public restroom and there's already someone in there, but you can't quite tell if the restroom is meant for more than one person. -- Jeff 19:25 - My girlfriend and I have been together for three months, and best friends for five years. She is a "curvy girl," and has definitely got her sexy right, but has a hard time seeing it herself. How can I help her become more confident and comfortable with her body? 23:05 - Y - Sent in by Jonathan Bartram, from Yahoo Answers user Questioner, who asks: Do you suspect that girls are actually evolved cats? Cats evolving into girls over millions of years of evolution. Why do girls and cats have uncanny similarities? 27:54 - I'm kind of a hipster, and for a couple of years now I've been sporting a full mustache. I like it and I think it suits me; however, I'm also gay, and recently a couple of guys I've been interested in have explicitly turned me down on the basis of my mustache. I feel a bit conflicted - if I shave my mustache I might have a better chance with men, but I'm worried at this point I'll be sacrificing some part of my personality in order to impress guys who might only be attracted to me for shallow, superficial reasons, but maybe that's what dating is all about, and I'm just being too stuck-up. -- Frustrated with Facial Hair 31:49 - My question is how can I make my roommates stop doing stupid shit without being a bitch about it. I don't want to get angry with them because they're nice girls, and I don't want to leave some sort of stupid passive-aggressive note. -- Jennie Lee from Hawaii 36:46 - Y - Sent in by Kieran D, from Yahoo Answers user Saki Kiosoma Dark Mousey and Ronnie V, who ask: Which name do you like best? I'm trying to name the horses for my story. I've decided on names for all but one of them. The horse I haven't decided on is a male, silvery gray wild horse. He's very fast and very strong. Here's some names I'm considering: Silver Wish Phantom Sky Phantom Dawn Drifting Castle Spirit Catcher Wild Wind Which name do you think is the best, and do you have any suggestions? Thanks :D 43:17 - I'm a happily engaged 25-year-old stay at home mom. So every few months I go out to the club with my girls. I generally go to just let loose and go crazy dancing and just have a great time, but then a creeper will come up and start rubbing his nastiness on me. How do I get guts to stop doing that, and how do I get them to go dance with my single friends instead? 46:36 - Housekeeping 51:02 - FY - Sent in by Craig Neeman, from Yahoo Answers user MK, who asks: Is it a good idea to use a sex doll as a martial arts striking and grappling dummy? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Horses Category:Roommates Category:Cats Category:Feminist Category:Facial Hair